Bella Swan
by Brightfire15
Summary: A story based on Disney's Pocahontas. Bella Swan was the daughter of a Police Chief and head of a werewolf pack. Edward Cullen was a vampire. But Fate brings the unlikely pair together. Will they fall in love and unite their two worlds? R&R, please!
1. Journey's Start

Journey's Start

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight _or _Pocahontas_

**A/N: This story came to me after I watched a **_**Twilight **_**video with one of the songs and I just had to write it. Please understand that I've never written for **_**Twilight **_**before and don't know quite everything about all of the characters' personalities in the books, but I do know a bit. The characters may act OOC, but that's because I don't know all there is to know and this is Fanfiction—nothing in here is supposed to be 100% exact. So, please, no flames. **

It was an overcast day as Aro, leader of the Volturi, was taking the Volturi and the Cullens to a place called Forks, Washington. For the animal drinkers, prey had been somewhat scarce and the rest wanted more than their current lifestyle.

_**In two thousand seven  
We sail the open sea  
For glory, prey, and gold  
And the Volturi Coven**_

"I can't _believe _Carlisle agreed to this," Rosalie grumbled as she boarded the ship. "Why do we have to move, just because Aro wanted to? We're not part of his Coven!"

"Hey, quit grumbling, Rosie, maybe it won't be so bad," said Emmet.

"We needed the move anyway," said Esme. "It'll be fine."

"What's got Alice so happy?" Jasper asked, noticing his pixie wife was even perkier than usual.

"I'm not telling," said Alice.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," said Carlisle. "What do you think, Edward?"

"I think it'll be fine," said Edward, who cared little at the moment.

"Aro's coming," said Esme, pointing to the car that was pulling up.

Aro stepped out and boarded the ship as it took off.

_**On the beaches of Forks  
There's diamonds like debris  
There's prey aplenty all over  
And all that you could ever dream**_

For the world of Forks is like heaven  
And we'll all be rich and free  
Or so we have been told  
By the Volturi Coven  
So we have been told by the  
Volturi Coven

The trip was uneventful, apart from a storm that had raged for a few days, but thankfully everyone was alright. Alice was driving Edward crazy, saying there was something special in Forks for Edward, but refused to say what and she blocked him from her mind when he tried to peek.

Eventually, he and Jasper ended up climbing to the top of the ship to get away from her for a while and to gaze at the view of open sea, mist and clouds.

"What'd you suppose Forks will be like?" Jasper asked.

"Like every place, I guess," said Edward. "I've been all over the world, Jasper, and seen just about every town there is. Whatever Alice knows aside, what could possibly be different about this place?"

_**For glory, prey and gold  
And the Volturi Coven**_

But Fate works in mysterious ways. And upon arrival in Forks, Edward's life will never be the same again…


	2. An Arranged Marriage

An Arranged Marriage

_**Bella's Pack**__**  
Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega  
Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega**_

Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega  
Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega

Steady as the beating drum  
Singing to the cedar flute  
Seasons go and seasons come  
Bring the corn and bear the fruit

Bella Swan, soon-to-be senior at Forks High, was not your average girl. She was the daughter of the widowed Chief of Police, Charlie Swan, who was also pack leader of the werewolf tribe. Unlike the rest of her pack, she could not turn into a werewolf, but she was very fast, ageless and had a few sharp senses. Her inability to change made her father fuss more over her protection and well-being. Bella loved her father and knew he meant well, but she wished he wouldn't fuss so much.

Her closet friends in the pack were Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black—the son of her father's closest friend, Billy Black. At first glance, one might think Jacob and Bella were in love, but in fact, they were just close friends and were the siblings the other never had. Leah was Bella's best friend and female confidante and the two were like sisters.

Bella enjoyed her life with her pack and friends, but she wanted something more and for weeks, she'd been plagued by a strange dream. She could never fully remember the dream, but she could recall a spinning arrow, something silver and strange, but handsome figure in the woods. She didn't know what it meant, but she felt it had something to do with her future._****_

By the waters sweet and clean  
Where the mighty sturgeon lives  
Plant the squash and reap the bean  
All the earth our mother gives

O Great Spirit, hear our song  
Help us keep the ancient ways  
Keep the sacred fire strong  
Walk in balance all our days

Few things ever changed for the pack. Things got more modern and they didn't do everything their ancestors did, but they still kept to many traditions. Traditions kept things simple without too much trouble and that was the way they liked it. _****_

Seasons go and seasons come  
Steady as the beating drum  
Plum to seed to bud to plum  
(Hega hega ya-hi-ye hega)  
Steady as the beating drum

Hega hega ya-hi-ye-hega  
Ya-hi-ye-ne-he hega__

Bella's father and several other males of the pack were returning from an urgent police mission that had taken them across the world and they'd been gone for a few months. Billy Black had been left in charge, but now Charlie was back, he would be in charge again.

Charlie drove up to the house deep within the woods, eager to be home again. He saw the rest of his pack be greeted by loving wives and other family members. He walked over to Billy, who wheeled himself over.

"Hey, Billy," said Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie. Good to see you again," said Billy. "Everyone's missed you."

"It's good to be back," said Charlie, scanning the crowd for any sign of Bella. "Where's Bella?"

"You know Bella, she's like her mom. She goes wherever the wind takes her. Jacob will find her. Speaking of which, there's something I wan to ask you…"

XXX

Bella sat on top of the cliff that overlooked La Push, thinking of her dream. The arrow wouldn't stop spinning and she could never figure out what it was pointing to. Did it have anything to do with her future?

"Hey, Bells!"

Bella looked to see Jacob Black, one of her best friends, calling to her from below.

"Bella, your dad's back! Get down here!"

_Charlie's back! _She thought happily, as she ran down to meet Jacob. She got in the canoe and helped him paddle back.

"What were you doing up there, anyway?" he asked.

"Thinking," said Bella.

"About that dream? Have you figured it out yet?"

"No. But I think it means _something_. Something's going to happen, Jake, I just know it," said Bella.

"Well, we'll see," said Jacob. "Maybe you should ask our dads about it."

"Maybe I should," said Bella.

XXX

When Bella and Jacob arrived, Charlie was telling the story of what happened and Billy was adding little sound effects. They were also bragging about Sam Uley's strength and how great he'd been on the mission. Sam was huge, brave, strong and handsome, but also one of the world's biggest stiffs, in Bella's opinion. Privately, she'd nicknamed him, "Kocoum."

"Bells!"

"Dad!" Bella ran into the open arms of her father, smiling.

"Come here, squirt. I swear, you've grown about a foot since I left."

"Maybe." She smiled again. "I've missed you, Dad."

"I've missed you too," said Charlie.

They walked into the house, where they sat down with Billy and chatted happily for a few moments until Billy noticed something was on Bella's mind.

"Is there something you need to tell us, Bella?" Billy asked. "You look like something's bothering you."

"It's nothing," she said. "But…I've been having a weird dream for weeks now. I think it means something is going to happen that will affect my future."

Billy and Charlie exchanged smiles.

"It does mean something," said Billy. "Your dad's just agreed to let you and Jacob be married."

Bella choked on her drink. "_What?!_" she said, horrified.

"Well, it's obvious that you two are very close and Billy and I thought the marriage would be a good idea," said Charlie.

"But I don't love Jacob that way!" said Bella. "He's like my brother."

"Nonsense," said Billy.

"Ask him yourself. Besides, I highly doubt my dream pointed to Jacob. That's not the life I want. Why can't I choose for myself?"

"Bells, sometimes our lives are chosen for us," said Charlie.

"I don't care. I don't want to marry someone I don't love," said Bella.

Billy and Charlie sighed and beckoned for her to join them outside. They took her to the river that went down the path of the lake.

"Bella, not only are you the daughter of the Chief of Police, but you're also the daughter of the pack leader. You hold a responsibility to the pack," said Billy. "Even the wild mountain stream must someday join the big river."

"Everything about this place is steady and there's no huge difference," said Charlie.

"Do you understand, Bella?" said Billy.

"_**As the rivers cuts his path**__  
__**Though the river's proud and strong**__  
__**He will choose the smoothest course**__  
__**That's why rivers live so long**_

_**They're steady…  
As the steady beating drum **_

Bella nodded. She understood what he meant, even if she didn't want to. She should've expected this. Charlie had always wanted her looked after and he trusted Jacob the most because he was Billy's son and he knew him well.

Charlie pulled out a silver locket in the shape of a heart, engraved with flowers and an emerald. "Your mom wore this for our wedding. She wanted to see you wear at your own."

Bella slipped the necklace on and bit her lip as she thought of Renee and how much she missed.

"We won't make any plans for the wedding just yet, but just think about it," said Billy.

"See you later, Bells," said Charlie.

They left her alone, sitting by the bank.

XXX

Bella sat alone on the bank, fingering her mother's locket as she thought of her marriage to Jacob. She didn't want to marry Jacob and she knew he didn't want to marry her. Besides, traditions in life could only go so far.

What if she didn't want simple? What if she wanted something different? Would it be so bad if she wanted something more?

"Hey," said Jacob, startling her.

"Hey," said Bella. She gazed at his face. "They told you?"

"Yep," said Jacob, looking displeased. "I tried to convince them I didn't love you like that, but they wouldn't listen. No offense."

"None taken," said Bella. "You're like my brother, for crying out loud."

"And you're like my sister."

He wrapped a comforting arm around her as they both sat in silence for a while.

"We'll figure something out, Bella," said Jacob. "I promise. Come on, let's go talk to Leah."

Bella sighed and nodded. "They just want us to be steady…like the river."

Jacob grinned. "But it's not steady at all."

They hopped in the canoe and began paddling.

"_**What I love most about rivers is:**__  
__**You can't step in the same river twice**__  
__**The water's always changing, always flowing**__  
__**But people, I guess, can't live like that**__  
__**We all must pay a price**__  
__**To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing**__  
__**What's around the river bend**__  
__**Waiting just around the river bend**_

_**I look once more**__  
__**Just around the river bend**__  
__**Beyond the shore**__  
__**Where the gulls fly free**__  
__**Don't know what for**__  
__**What I dream the day might send**__  
__**Just around the river bend**__  
__**For me**__  
__**Coming for me**_

Bella loved going on the river. The smells, the animals, all the nature…

It was all perfect.

She especially loved down the faster parts of the river, the speed and the water made her feel more alive than she ever was.

"_**I feel it there beyond those trees**__  
__**Or right behind these waterfalls**__  
__**Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming**__  
__**For a handsome sturdy husband**__  
__**Who builds handsome sturdy walls**__  
__**And never dreams that something might be coming**__  
__**Just around the river bend**__  
__**Just around the river bend**_

_**I look once more**__  
__**Just around the river bend**__  
__**Beyond the shore**__  
__**Somewhere past the sea**__  
__**Don't know what for**__  
__**Why do all my dreams extend**__  
__**Just around the river bend?**__  
__**Just around the riverbend**_

Bella and Jacob slowed down for a moment as they gazed at their reflections. Neither of them was happy with the current situation, but should they at least _consider _it for the sake of the pack? Could they learn to love each other the way Charlie and Billy wanted them to? Bella turned to Jacob and they both knew that a life together as husband and wife was impossible.

_**Should I choose the smoothest course**__  
__**Steady as the beating drum?**__  
__**Should I marry Jacob Black?**__  
__**Is all my dreaming at an end?**__  
__**Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver**__  
__**Just around the riverbend?**_"

They continued on their way to Leah. She lived furthest down the river and the path there was not easy. And Bella had a feeling that her coming choices would be just like that.

XXX

Bella knocked the door and heard a voice say, "Do you really need an invitation? Come in, you two." Bella and Jacob entered the cabin to see Leah sitting by her table, making dream catchers for some of the children in the pack.

Leah knew about Bella's dream, but couldn't figure out its meaning. The ageless shape-shifter was stubborn and often quick to anger, but loyal to those she cared about. Leah was Bella's best friend and female confidante and the two were like sisters.

"Please, sit down," said Leah. "I had a feeling you'd visit today. There's hot chocolate or herbal tea if you want."

"Hot chocolate, please," said Jacob, pouring the cups as he spoke.

"So, what brings you to my door, today?" Leah asked. She gazed at Bella's neck for a moment, before blinking. "Goodness me, Renee's necklace," she murmured. "I haven't seen that since the day she married Charlie. It suits you, Bella."

"Thanks," said Bella. "But that's what we wanted to talk to you about. Charlie and Billy want Jacob and I to get married."

Leah was shocked. "An arranged marriage? You two? Have your fathers lost their minds? You're more like siblings!"

"We know, but try telling that to our dads," said Jacob, sighing.

"I don't think my dream was pointing to Jacob," said Bella. "Leah, how am I supposed to know what the right thing to do is?"

Leah sighed and smiled. "Renee asked me the same thing," she said. "And I'll tell you what I told her. I said, 'Renee, making the right choice is difficult, but if you listen to your feelings, you'll know what to do." She took them both outside as the wind blew around them. "This is silly, but just close your eye. Listen and tell me what you can sense."

_**Ay ay ay ya  
Ay ay ya**_

_**  
**__**Leah**__**  
Que que na-to-ra  
You will understand**_

Listen with your heart  
You will understand

Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand

Listen with your heart  
You will understand

_**Voice of the Wind**__**  
You will understand…**_

"I've been sensing something for quite some time now," said Leah. "Do you sense anything?"

"I smell something," said Jacob, wrinkling his nose. "And it doesn't smell familiar or that nice."

"But something _is _coming," said Bella, as she opened her eyes. "And I think it's coming from up north."


	3. Arrival in Forks

Arrival in Forks

After a seemingly endless journey, the vampires arrived in Forks. After so long on a ship, the overcast town seemed like paradise. Identities and jobs had already been set up and Aro assured them they'd be rich and be able to hunt beyond their dreams here.

Most of them were just glad to get off the ship and set foot on dry land after so much time.

Alice was perkier than ever as she babbled to Rosalie about their shopping plans and other girl junk, and still wouldn't tell Edward about the vision she'd had.

Before Edward left, Aro had called him and Carlisle in for a private meeting.

"Edward, Carlisle, as you know, the humans shouldn't be too much of a probably when we settle down," said Aro. "However, I just received word of a lycanthrope pack living somewhere in the woods of our new home."

"Lycanthrope?" Edward asked, puzzled.

"Werewolves," Carlisle explained.

"Ah," said Edward. "Why would they bother us?"

"Because we're what they call, 'bloodsuckers,'" said Aro, with disgust. "Anyway, those mutts are bound to cause trouble for us, if they think we're a threat. And it's possible they may be holding out on the things I've come looking for."

"Why tell us?" Carlisle asked. "Not that I mind, but why not tell Marcus or Caius?"

"Because you have a greater understanding of non-vampires and Edward is the fastest, I'm counting on the two of you to make sure those flea-bitten dogs don't bother us."

Edward and Carlisle didn't look pleased, but nodded.

"We'll do what we can, Aro," said Carlisle. "If it means keeping my family safe, I'll do all I can."

"Good, now get out," said Aro. "I have business to attend to."

Edward and Carlisle left Aro's office.

"I'm going exploring," said Edward. "See you later."

He couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to this place.

Something seemed to be calling him and he couldn't ignore it.

XXX

Bella and Jacob watched from high above a tree. Bella was on Jacob's back and holding tight.

"What are they?" she asked.

"Vampires," said Jacob. "The legend's been passed down for centuries. Our people called them the 'Cold Ones' because their skin is ice cold. Those vampires are extremely fast, agile, strong and have sharp senses. There are three ways a vampire can die—a werewolf, fire, or another vampire. They feed off blood of a human or an animal's. They're dangerous, Bells."

"And beautiful," said Bella, gazing at one of them.

One of the vampires was tall, dressed in a blue shirt and black pants with golden brown hair, topaz eyes, pale skin and perfect features.

She was completely mesmerized by him.

"Should we tell Charlie?" she asked.

"He and my dad will probably know by now," said Jacob. Noticing her gaze on the vampire, he said, "Do you want to keep watching them?"

"Yeah," she said. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Jacob shook his head. "I'll let you go ahead, but I'm staying within a distance of you."

Bella smiled and tightened her grip on Jacob to hug him. "Thanks, Jake."

XXX

Meanwhile, Aro was making plans for hunting and the riches they would exploit. He sent several out to get prey for both the animal and the human drinkers and sent others to start getting jewels and other such treasures before they would stop at dark.

"Who cares about the money? I'm thirsty. Where's all the prey you promised?" one vampire protested.

Aro grinned a wicked grin. "Oh, you'll get your prey."

_**Aro**__**  
The food of a butcher's  
The jewels of Pizarro  
Will seem like mere trinkets  
By this time tomorrow  
The gold and prey we find here  
Will dwarf them by far  
Oh, with all ya got in ya, boys  
Hunt for vampires, boys**_

Mine, boys, mine every scrap  
And hunt, boys, hunt 'til ya drop  
Start hunting, boys  
Search for treasures, girls  
Quick as you can,  
Uncover those lovely  
Pebbles that sparkle and shine  
It's gold and prey and it's mine, mine, mine

_**  
**__**Vampires**__**  
Hunt and hunt and hunt and huntey…  
Hunt and hunt and hunt and huntey…**_

_**  
**__**Little Lackey**__**  
Hey nonny nonny  
Ho nonny nonny**_

_**  
**__**Aro**__**  
Oh, how I love it!  
Prey for quick! **_

_**  
**__**Little lackey**__**  
There'll be heaps of it…**_

_**  
**__**Aro**__**  
And I'll be on top of the heap!  
My rivals back home  
It's not that I'm bitter  
But think how they'll squirm  
When they see how I glitter!  
The ladies at Rome  
Will be all a-twitter  
No one will dare mock me  
They'll praise me, no, king me**_

It's mine, mine, mind  
For the taking  
It's mine, boys  
Mine me that gold and prey!  
With that prey hunted

It's glory they'll gimme  
My dear friends in the Coven  
Will probably build me a shrine  
When all of the prey and gold is mine

_**Vampires**_

_**Hunt and hunt and hunt and huntey…  
Hunt and hunt and hunt and huntey!**_

_**  
**__**Edward**__**  
All of my life, I have searched for a land  
Like this one  
A wilder, more challenging country  
I couldn't design  
Hundreds of dangers await  
And I don't plan to miss one  
In a land I can claim  
A land I can tame  
The greatest adventure is mine!**_

[Aro and Vampires together]

_**Aro**__**  
Keep on working, lands  
Don't be shirking, lands  
Mine, boys, mind  
Mine me that gold  
Beautiful gold**_

_**  
**__**Vampires**__**  
Mine  
Find a mother lode  
Then find another load!  
Hunt! Hunt! Huntey!  
Hunt! Hunt! Huntey!**_

_**  
**__**All**__**  
Make this island  
My land!**_

_**  
**__**Aro**__**  
Make the mounds big, boys  
I'd help you to hunt, boys  
But I've got this crick in me spine**_

_**  
**__**Edward**__**  
This land we behold…**_

_**  
**__**Aro**__**  
This beauty untold ...**_

_**  
**__**Edward**__**  
Someone can be bold!**_

_**Aro**__**  
It all can be sold!**_

[Aro and Vampires together]

_**Aro**__**  
And the gold  
Is…  
Mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!  
Mine!**_

_**  
**__**Aro**__**  
So go for the gold  
We know which is here  
All the riches here  
From this minute  
This land and what's in it is  
Mine!**_

_**  
**__**Aro and Vampires**__**  
Dig and dig and diggety-dig!  
Hey nonny nonny nonny it's mine!**_

XXX

Edward stopped running as he knelt by a waterfall and washed his face with the water. He felt so at home here, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something or some_one _was watching him. The wind blew and he caught a strong, powerful scent.

He froze as he smelled the air. It was like freesias mixed with a forest scent. It was strong and almost undeniable. Realizing the dangers, he hid himself for a few moments until he was sure whoever had been following him was out in the open. He leapt out of his hiding place, prepared to confront or attack, but what he saw made him stop.

It was a girl.

She had been crouching on the rock before slowly standing up and looking into his eyes. She was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and black high-heeled boots. She was so beautiful with curly mahogany locks, rosy skin and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to see right through him. Her heartbeat and breathing were steady, meaning she was not afraid, but she also seemed frozen in place as the two gazed at each other.

Edward had never seen anyone quite like her. He wouldn't, he _couldn't _attack _her_. He tried reading her mind, but found he could not. It was as though she was blocking him.

He lowered his defenses and slowly walked over to her, only to have her leap off the rock she'd been standing on and run.

"Hey, wait!" he yelled.

He ran as fast as he could, but found he had trouble keeping up. What was this girl and how was she able to run so fast that _he _had trouble keeping up? Eventually, he caught up with her as she got into a canoe with a Hispanic boy about her age, who was growling.

"Wait, please," said Edward, softly, making them stop. "Don't go. I swear, I won't hurt you."

The boy looked skeptical and the girl hesitated as she said something in a different language.

"I can't understand you," said Edward. He held out his hand. "Please, I know I'm dangerous, but I will not hurt either of you."

The girl sighed and handed him her hand as he helped her out of the canoe. She closed her eyes as the wind blew around them and she opened them again.

"What's your name?" he asked.

_**Que que na-to-ra  
You will understand**_

Listen with your heart  
You will understand

_**Let it break upon you  
Like a wave upon the sand**_

Listen with your heart  
You will understand

_**Voice of the Wind**__**  
You will understand…**_

"Bella Swan," she said, softly.

"What?" said Edward.

"My name is Bella Swan," she repeated. "This is my friend, Jacob Black."

"Edward Cullen," said Edward. "What are you?"


	4. Trouble and Bonding

Trouble and Bonding

Back at Bella's home, Charlie and Billy had discovered the arrival of the vampire covens. Some of the more foolish members of the pack had gone out and provoked one of the hungry ones—Jasper Hale—and had almost been killed before Sam stepped in and saved them.

Charlie and Billy were furious of the state of their injured members and were determined not to let the same fate fall on any of the other members of the pack. But they would still need information so they would know how to fight them if it came to a battle. Charlie wanted to know more about the vampires, so Billy called a pack meeting.

Everyone gathered around as Billy hooked up a projector to show slides.

"There is a legend about these people. My ancestors called them 'the Cold Ones.' Centuries ago, there was a man who was not man," said Billy. "He possessed great strength, speed, accelerated healing, agility, durability, and heightened senses. He was immortal—ageless and undying—and powerful, but at a terrible price: he drank the blood of animal or human to keep his thirst at bay and was a monster. Destruction and death followed his every move. With one swift bite, he changed others to be like him. After three days of agony, those he changed were like him."

"How many _are _there?" Charlie asked.

"They are beyond counting," said Billy. "Some are nomads and travel on their own across the world. Others live in huge covens and go whenever someone starts to notice their immortality. Legend has it, some prefer to drink only the blood of animals, but that doesn't make them trustworthy."

"How can you tell what blood they drink?" Charlie asked.

"The legend says those will eyes of topaz are drinkers of animals and blood red drink a humans. Black eyes usually show their need to hunt."

Charlie sighed. "Will they come after the pack?"

"I wish I could tell you, but I can't," said Billy. "All I know is that they are dangerous and some would prefer to see us dead."

"And if comes down to a fight, how do we kill them?"

"Again, this is just legend, but I believe, a werewolf, fire, or another vampire could kill them."

"Bah!" said Sam. "I say we destroy them now before they kill anymore people! I'll take the strongest of us and attack—"

"You'll do no such thing, buster, unless you want your hide in a jail cell," Charlie interrupted, sounding stern. "We don't know just _how _strong these creatures are and we're outnumbered. We will not endanger the pack with recklessness and stupidity. No one will attack until I _and _Billy give the order. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," said Sam, looking furious.

"Okay, no one is to go near these vampires or leave our grounds without an escort!" he ordered. "I'll tell Bells this as soon as she and Jacob get back. Sound the drums, Sam, and then ask for reinforcements. If it comes to an attack, I want back-up."

"Yes, sir."

Charlie stood at the window and thought of Bella. Silently hoping she wasn't in danger, wherever she was.

XXX

Jacob, Bella and Edward were talking underneath one of the trees and bonding far easily that anyone would've suspected for the past few hours. Edward told them why he, his family and the Volturi were there and Bella and Jacob told him all about their pack and their lifestyle.

Edward was surprised that they knew he was a vampire, and even more so when he learned that they didn't care and accepting of him. He couldn't believe it when they told him Jacob was a werewolf and Bella was the leader's daughter.

"You can't change?" he said.

Bella shook her head. "I can run fast and I've got sharper senses than a human's, but I can't change into a werewolf like the others. And this makes my dad worry more over me."

"And it doesn't help he's also the Chief of Police," said Jacob.

"He means well, but he never stops fussing," said Bella. "He even…" she cut herself off.

"He even what?" Edward asked. "What is it? You can tell me?"

Bella sighed. "He wants me to get married to Jacob, even though we don't love each other. We've made it clear we like each other as siblings, but he and Billy won't listen."

"It's like talking to a brick wall," said Jacob, frustrated. "Nothing's definite _yet, _but no doubt things will be soon."

"Sounds awful," said Edward.

"Yeah, well, enough about us, tell us about _your_ Coven—not the Volturi," said Bella. "What're they like?"

"Well, Carlisle's a really great doctor. He's the father figure anyone could ask for. Esme's gentle and kind and you can go to her with _anything. _Rosalie can be a bit pig-headed and stubborn, but she's loyal. Emmet's a huge goofball, you'd like him. Jasper's quiet and has a little trouble controlling his thirst around humans, but he's okay. And Alice is this perky little nightmare sometimes. She loves shopping and if she gets an 'exciting' vision concerning one of us, she won't tell us what it is until it happens."

"She gets visions?" said Jacob, surprised.

"Yeah," said Edward. "Some of us have special gifts. Jasper can send out calm feelings, Alice gets visions and I hear thoughts. But I can't read Bella's."

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked.

Edward chuckled. "I tell you I'm a vampire with telepathic powers, and you think there's something wrong with _you? _Oh, Bella…"

"She's just weird that way," said Jacob, grinning and dodging a smack from Bella.

"So, why were you so freaked out when Jacob and I were watching you? Was my scent that bad?"

Edward shook his head. "No, actually, it was wonderful. You smell so good, I almost couldn't control it. I wasn't sure what I smelled at first, but when I saw you, I knew I couldn't hurt you."

"Wow," said Bella, slipping her hand into Edward's and intertwining their fingers. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"So, your family hunts animals?" said Jacob.

"Yeah, we're considered 'vegetarians.' Not all of our kind likes our style."

"Sounds terrible," said Jacob. "So, have you ever found a real place you felt at home at?"

Edward shook his head. "Nah," he said. "I never really found anything that special or exciting."

"Do all the vampires hate our kind or…?" Bella's voice wandered off.

"I don't know. I think you're fine. Aro thinks you're stupid mutts, but I—"

"He said what?" Bella interrupted, anger in her voice. "What he means is, not like you."

"_**You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places I guess it must be so  
But still I can not see  
Is the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know**_

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Bella showed him a bear cub and several other forms of life that were perfect in their own way.

Edward was intrigued by Bella and Jacob's views and began to enjoy what they were showing him. _****_

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The three of them went running through the forest and Edward felt stronger than before. He felt more alive as he breathed in the scents of nature, Jacob and Bella.

When they rolled down the hills and Bella ended up on top of Edward, he thought he wouldn't able to control his desire to kiss her._****_

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high does the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

There was beauty everywhere he'd never before.

The smallest of things seemed wonderful to him now.

He felt so happy and alive as long as Bella was there.

_**  
For whether we are warm or ice-cold skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**_

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

When the three stopped to rest, Bella and Edward were holding each other close and almost kissed when the soft sound of drums met their ears and Jacob got a message on his phone.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, noticing the fear on their faces.

"There's trouble," said Bella. "We have to go."

"Wait, don't go," said Edward.

"We must," said Jacob. "Same just called and said one of the pack's injured. Charlie will want Bella home right now."

"I want to see you again," said Edward.

"You can't. I _have _to go," said Bella, seeming both reluctant and desperate. "Good-bye, Edward."

Knowing he couldn't stop her, he let her go and watched until she was out of sight. His non-beating heart ached to see her leave, but what choice did he have, even if he did love her? Could they ever truly be together, despite them being from two different worlds?


	5. Meeting the Cullens and Death

Meeting the Cullens and Death

Two weeks had passed since Edward had seen Bella and in those two weeks, he'd been very different. He would only hunt animals that weren't on Bella's land, he spent more time at his piano and wrote a special lullaby, he was quieter, didn't join in when Aro and some others made fun of the werewolves and humans, and he seemed to be carrying a secret he was unwilling to share.

Finally, one night, Rosalie confronted him when he was sitting by the window, letting his mind wander.

"Okay, Edward, what's the matter with you?" she asked. "You've been _way _too quiet for two weeks and you're not acting like yourself! What's wrong?"

"He's just missing Bella," said Alice, making Edward's head jerk up.

"Who's Bella?" Esme asked.

"The girl he met two weeks ago," said Alice. "You could say she's his girlfriend."

"You knew about Bella? Is _that _why you were so much perkier than usual when we came here?" Edward demanded. "You could've told me."

"And have you think you wouldn't be good enough for her?" said Alice. "No way! Besides, there's more to come. I saw _lots _with Bella."

"Alice, I ought to—"

"Will one of you please just tell who Bella is?" Emmet interrupted.

"Preferably now," said Jasper.

Edward sighed. He didn't want to tell them, but knew he had to. With reluctance, he told them of how he'd met Bella, who was Chief Swan's daughter and almost everything they'd done that day—not mentioning they'd almost kissed—and admitting that he loved her and longed to see her again. When he finished, everyone except for Alice had curious looks on their faces.

"You fell in love with a _werewolf's _daughter? You really can pick them, can't you?" said Rosalie.

"She sounds fun," said Emmet. "_I _want to see her."

"This could be dangerous," said Jasper. "What if her father finds out about this? The pack isn't exactly thrilled with us after what I did."

"That wasn't your fault," said Alice, defending her husband. "It was just an accident."

"If she makes you happy, dear, you should talk to her again," said Esme.

"See if you can bring her and Jacob around if you see them again," said Carlisle. "Let us meet them."

Edward didn't reply, but nodded, before getting up. He couldn't stand it any longer. Without another word, he sped out and followed Bella's scent.

XXX

Bella sat in the woods, talking with Jacob and Jessica—a friend from her school who knew Bella's secret. Her mind kept drifting back to Edward and how badly she missed him. After she'd gotten home, she had quietly gone along with Charlie's orders, not feeling up to arguing, despite knowing he was wrong in thinking all vampires were evil.

Thankfully, the pack members who'd been injured had made a full recovery and there hadn't been many mysterious deaths or disappearances for a while, so Charlie had not done anything rash, but other werewolves were still due to arrive and neither Jacob nor Bella were eager to have them.

Leah knew of Bella's love for Edward, and although she didn't approve of Edward being a vampire, she supported Bella the best she could and liked the idea of a "secret love." She assured Bella and Jacob that whatever happened, Charlie and Billy would not find out from her, and that Bella, Jacob and Edward would have her if they needed her.

"Bells?" Charlie called, coming over to the three. "There you are. You shouldn't wander off too far with those creatures lurking about."

"We'll be fine, Dad," said Bella, not meeting her father's eyes.

"I'm keeping an eye on them," said Jacob.

"I know you are, Jake," said Charlie. He smiled at Bella. "You look just like Renee whenever you wear that necklace."

Bella fingered it. "I miss her."

"I know, but she'll always be here with us," said Charlie. He sighed. "I've got to go, but I'll ask Sam to come out with you."

As soon as Charlie was gone, Jessica turned to Bella.

"Alright, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Jacob asked.

"The two of you are hiding something. And don't tell me you're not, I can tell."

Before Bella could reply, there was rustling and Jessica said, "Bella, Jacob, look!"

Bella spun around and saw Edward.

"It's one of the vampires your dads mentioned! I'm going to—"

"You're going to keep your mouth shut," said Jacob, putting a hand on Jessica's mouth.

Bella chuckled and turned to Edward. "Edward! What're you doing here?"

"Whft?" said Jessica, muffled.

"I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to see you again," said Edward. "I missed you too much."

"Agpim?" said Jessica, still muffled.

Bella smiled as she hugged him. "I missed you too."

"Bella, Jacob, Jessica!" called Sam.

"Oh, crap," said Jacob. "That's Sam. We'd better go." He turned to Jessica. "Please, don't say anything."

"This way," said Bella.

Quickly, the trio disappeared through the woods and out of sight.

XXX

Jessica watched her friends disappear. She bit her lip. What the devil were they doing?

"Jessica!" said Sam, startling her. "Where're Jacob and Bella?"

"I-I haven't seen them," she lied.

Sam sighed. "Those two can't keep running off. It's dangerous out there. Tell them that, they listen to you."

He left.

Jessica rolled her eyes and muttered, "And I'm the Queen of England."

XXX

Jacob, Edward and Bella continued running through the woods until they came to Leah's cabin and quickly entered the shape-shifter's home. Leah wasn't entirely pleased by Edward's being there, but was polite and accepted the three into her home.

"I've missed you so much," asked Bella. "Is your family alright?"

"They're fine. They, uh, want to meet the two of you," said Edward.

"They do?" said Jacob.

"Do you think they'll like us?" asked Bella.

Leah and Edward chuckled.

"Bells, you never cease to amaze me," said Leah. "I think going there is a little risky, but what's life without a few risks?"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," said Edward.

"Okay, I'll go if Bella goes," said Jacob.

Bella nodded. "Let's go."

XXX

Edward, Bella and Jacob traveled and eventually came to Edward's house, where they were greeted by an ecstatic Alice, who hugged them.

"Bella! Jacob! Oh, it's so good to see the two of you at last!"

"This is Alice," said Edward, looking embarrassed as Bella and Jacob chuckled.

"Hi," said Bella and Jacob.

"Come on in," said Alice.

She led them inside to the other members of the Cullen family, who were waiting in the living room.

"Bella, Jacob, I'd like you to meet my family. This Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper," said Edward. "Everyone this is Jacob Black and Bella Swan."

"Pleasure to meet you both," said Esme smiling.

"Same here," said Bella.

"Ditto," said Jacob.

"I've always wanted to meet a werewolf," said Carlisle.

"So," said Rosalie. "You two are aware of what will happen if Aro or Bella's ather finds out about this?"

"Yes," said Bella, dropping her gaze. "Charlie would kill me if he knew I told you this, but…he's sent for more werewolves if it comes to a fight between the two sides."

"More werewolves?" said Emmet, shocked. "When?"

"We don't know," said Jacob.

Most of the Cullens looked uneasy.

"Neither of us want a battle," said Bella, quickly. "I'll try and talk to him."

"It's not just you we're worried about," said Jasper.

"Look, I know I'm crabby, but I don't want my family in danger."

"We know," said Jacob. "Which is why we'll be careful; _not _to let them know. Oh Edward, you dropped this when we saw you last time. I forgot to give it back."

It was a silver compass, but Edward just shook his head.

"You can keep it."

"Thanks," said Jacob, pocketing it.

"Oh, Alice, can I talk to you for a moment about a dream I've been having?" Bella asked.

"Sure," said Alice. "What happens in the dream?"

"I can't remember everything, but there's this spinning arrow, something silver and someone in the background. I never see his face."

Alice gasped. "That's most of my vision!"

"Really?" said Bella, shocked.

"We'll talk more later," said Alice. "In the meantime, Edward, go show Bella the music you wrote. Jacob, come with us."

No one protested as Edward took Bella upstairs to his room. There were several CD's on a shelf and a huge grand piano.

"You play?" said Bella.

"Yeah," said Edward as he sat down.

Bella's eyes fell onto a sheet of music labeled, "_Bella's Lullaby_." She felt touched. He'd written a song just for _her_.

"You inspired me to write it," he said, when he saw her gazing at the sheet music.

"Will you play it for me?"

He nodded as she sat next to him and he began playing.

The music was beautiful. It was luxurious, sweet, sad, brave, elegant and so many other words Bella couldn't name. Bella couldn't believe _she'd _inspired such a beautiful piece of music. She felt a few tears sting her eyes as she rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He didn't reply, but smiled and continued playing until the lullaby ended.

The two of them continued enjoying themselves. After playing the music, Edward switched on a CD and they danced together. Then he took her on his back as he climbed trees and made her feel like she was flying. They went swimming in the lake and then they relaxed in a beautiful field they called "their meadow."

As they lay on the grass, curled up to each other, Bella could sense something was troubling Edward.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I…" he sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be in love with you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either," said Bella. "You don't know what you mean to me."

He caressed her face. "I think I do. But it's not as much as you mean to me."

They sat up and he cupped her face.

"You are my life now," he said.

"And you're mine," said Bella, fighting back tears.

They were about to lean in for a kiss when Jacob came running to them and interrupted.

"Bells, we have to go. It's almost sunset."

"Okay, Jake," said Bella. She turned to Edward. "When can I see you again?"

"Meet me here tonight, when the moon's out," said Edward.

"Alright," said Bella.

She and Jacob ran back to their home, not knowing what would happen next.

XXX

Back in his office, Aro was starting to worry. While the Cullens had been perfectly happen since they'd come to Forks, no one else had been. The other vampires were unable to get the prey they wanted without the humans noticing and they couldn't get any riches as none of them were qualified for high paying jobs. Some were on the verge of leaving and others question Aro's judgment.

He would have to find a solution to his problems and fast.

Then it came to him.

The werewolf pack in the forest.

They'd attacked one of the other vampires once before. What if they were hiding the better prey and riches? What if they had secrets Aro could use to help the Covens? What if Aro could exploit them or better yet, destroy them and take what he needed from them?

_Yes_, his mind whispered. _Yes, it could work. _

"I'm a genius," he said.

And if the werewolves were destroyed, well, it was just collateral damage. And who cared about some flea-bitten dogs anyhow?

XXX

Bella and Jacob ran back to their home as fast as they could. When they arrived, they saw dozens of men arrive too. Jessica ran over to them, looked terrified and furious.

"Are you two crazy? What were you two _doing _out there with one of _them?_" she demanded.

"Later, Jessica," said Jacob.

"Jacob, Bella!" said Sam. "Look, now we'll have enough to destroy those cold demons!"

"Now that we are joined by others of our kind, we will have enough power to defeat our enemy!" said Billy, loudly to the pack.

Bella and Jacob exchanged appalled glances as they went over to Charlie and Billy.

"Dad, Billy, we need to talk to you," said Bella.

"Not now, you two," said Charlie. "The meeting's about to start."

"Who cares about the meeting? Look, we don't have to fight them!" said Jacob.

"There has to be another way," said Bella.

"What's gotten in to you both?" Billy asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Look, sometimes we've got to do things we don't want to do. It's a harsh lesson, but sooner or later, we've got to learn it. Fighting may be the only way I can guarantee the pack's safety," said Charlie.

"With bloodshed and pointless battle?" said Jacob. "That's crazy. We could try talking to them; make a peace treaty or something."

"Jacob, hold your tongue," said Billy, sternly. "And anyway, the Cold Ones don't want to talk. They made that clear when Sam rescued one of our own from them."

"If one of them _did _want to talk, you would listen, wouldn't you?" asked Bella.

"Bells, I—" Charlie was cut off.

"Wouldn't you?" Bella demanded.

"You know we would." said Charlie. "I'd rather not fight, but it's not that simple. Nothing's simple anymore."

He and Billy went into the house, leaving the two alone.

"We've got to warn Edward," said Bella. "They'll have to leave. They're all in danger."

"Let's go now," said Jacob.

XXX

Edward went back his house, only to find that Aro and the other Coven had arrived.

"Aro, what brings you to our door?" he asked, with forced politeness.

"I've made plans to make us all rich and eliminate certain problems," said Aro. "Starting with the battle to destroy the werewolf pack."

"What?" said Edward, outraged. "You can't do that!"

Aro narrowed his eyes. "Oh, can't I?"

"We don't have to fight them!" said Edward.

"Edward, what's gotten into you?" Caius asked.

"I-I met one of them," Edward admitted.

Everyone except for Edward's family looked horrified and disgusted.

"You made friends with a _dog?_" said Marcus.

"They're not dogs!" Edward snapped. "They know this place, they know how to do the things _you _can't, and a lot more. "

Aro just scoffed. "I suppose you're also in love with the mutt you met? Really, Edward, I expected better of you. Clearly this brainless dog's bewitched you. Falling in love with a werewolf! Honestly, Edward, you are pathetic."

Edward emitted a growl as Emmet blocked him from attacking Aro.

"Aro, maybe he's right. Look, the werewolves haven't caused any problems for quite some time. We could just let them be or make a peace treaty," said Carlisle.

"We don't sense any danger," said Esme.

"Leave them alone," said Emmet.

Aro just scoffed. "And why would I leave them alone when I know they've got things we came here for?"

"Such as?" Rosalie demanded.

"Human prey, riches, secrets that could help us, the list goes on," said Aro.

There aren't spectacular riches here and they don't like killing people!"

Aro just snorted. "And I suppose your little '_friend_' told you this?"

"Yes," said Edward, stubbornly.

"Lies! Lies, all of it! Murderous, flea-bitten cowards," said Aro. "There's no room for _their _kind in this world!"

"You're crazy," said Jasper.

"Am I? Or are you just too guilty after the little attack you caused?" said Aro.

"Lay off," Alice snarled as Jasper flinched. "That was an accident! And you have no real proof that the werewolves are planning to do anything to us."

"You can't destroy them! This is their land!" said Edward.

"THIS IS _MY _LAND!" Aro shouted. "_I _am leader of the Volturi and _I _make the laws here. And I saw anyone who so much _looks _at a werewolf without killing them will be executed for treason against his or her own kind."

Aro and the other vampires disappeared, leaving the Cullens alone.

"Thank you," said a voice.

They spun around to see Leah, standing the corner.

"Easy, easy, I mean you no harm. I'm a friend of Bella and Jacob's. It appears I was mistaken in my previous beliefs about your kind," she said.

"Leah!" said Edward. "What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure Bella was right in her love for you," said Leah. "I was looking out for her. Now, you must go warn her. I'd go, but Charlie and Billy might not listen to me if they knew where I'd gotten my information. Go!"

Edward nodded.

"And, Edward?" said Leah.

"Yes?"

"Take care of her or I'll kill you."

Edward nodded and sped off to the meadow.

XXX

Jasper was walking in the woods when Aro, Marcus and Caius pounced on him.

"Did Edward go off tonight?" Aro asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Jasper snarled. "Let me go!"

But he couldn't budge as Marcus and Caius held him tight.

"Listen, Jasper, I don't like you, and I know you hate me, so let's make this easy. Follow Edward's scent, find out what exactly he's doing and tell me. If you don't, I'll kill your family—including your precious Seer wife. However, if you do as I ask, I'll let them live and I _might _spare the life of that mutt Edward likes."

"No," said Jasper, horrified. "You can't!"

"I don't lie when it comes to my bargains," said Aro. "So, do it…or else. Release him."

Jasper was released and left alone.

He could not risk the lives of his family—especially Alice's. Trying to ignore the feelings he felt, he went after Edward. He would follow him, but he would see if he could get away with lying to Aro's face about Edward.

XXX

Jessica felt a twinge of fear. She didn't want to betray Bella and Jacob after they'd trusted her, but she was so worried for them.

_I'm doing the right thing. Someone has to go after them and I can't_. She tried to ignore the feeling of guilt and fear in her stomach as she tapped on Sam's shoulder.

"Sam?" she said, timidly.

"Jessica," he said, not looking up from his work. "What do you want?"

"It's about Bella and Jacob," she said.

Sam looked at her and stood up. "What's wrong? Are they alright?"

Jessica hesitated. "I-I think they're in trouble."

XXX

Bella and Jacob got to the meadow just as Edward arrived.

"Bella!" said Edward.

"Edward," said Bella. "You've got to get out of here. The other pack members have come. You've got to go before they attack."

"Well, that's just perfect," said Edward. "Listen, Aro and some of the others are planning to attack your pack. You've got to warn them."

"Maybe it's not too late to stop this," said Jacob.

"Jacob's right. You've got to talk to my father and Billy," said Bella.

Edward shook his head. "It won't do any good. I already tried talking to Aro and the others. My family won't take part in this, but no one else will listen."

Jacob sighed in exasperation. "Guys, watch."

He placed a finger in a puddle of water and sent out ripples. "Look, the ripples are small at first, but then they grow when I start them."

"They won't listen to us," said Edward.

"Look, Edward, sometimes the right path isn't the easiest one," said Jacob. "Think about it. If this madness stops, then the two of you can be together."

He pushed Edward and Bella together and they looked into each other's eyes.

Edward smiled. "Alright, I'll talk to Charlie and Billy."

"Thank you," said Bella, hugging him.

Jacob smiled and ran back to his home to give the two some privacy.

Edward and Bella looked into each other's eyes again as they let go.

"Bella, there's something I should've told you from the beginning. I-I love you," he said.

Tears of joy glittered in Bella's eyes. "I love you too, Edward," she said.

Without anymore hesitation, they reached for one another and kissed each other passionately. Every bit of their love for each other was poured into that kiss and they never wanted to let go.

But what neither of them knew was that Jasper and Sam were watching. Jasper was pleased at his brother's happiness, but Sam was furious at Bella's choice of mate her "betrayal" to Jacob.

Unable to stand it any longer, Sam let out an angry snarled and changed into a wolf, startling the couple before he attacked Edward.

Quickly, he pinned Edward down and the two wrestled and fought.

"Sam; no!" Bella yelled.

She tried to pull Sam off, but he was too strong for her and kicked her away with his back feet as he tried to kill Edward. Edward fought back, but the two were evenly matched in strength. Jasper came and tried to help, but eventually, Edward drew blood from Sam's leg and the smell of blood drew Jasper crazy.

Jasper lunged forward and with one swift bite to the neck, delivered a killing blow to Sam.

Sam changed back into a human and yanked Bella's necklace off her neck just as he died.

XXX

Jasper staggered back, unable to believe what he'd just done as Bella ran to Sam's side.

"I-I didn't mean to," he stammered. "I-I was just trying to protect—"

"Jasper, just go!" Bella yelled, fighting back tears. She'd never liked Sam that much, but he'd still been part of her pack.

"They're coming," said Edward. "Jasper, get out of here!"

Jasper didn't want to leave, but followed Edward's orders.

Strong members of Bella's pack came and grabbed Edward, who struggled a little, but followed them back to Bella's home. Others took Sam's body as Bella wept and grabbed her necklace from off the ground.

She ran back to home and got there just as she heard her father's angry shouts.

"Who did this?" he demanded.

"Bella went off on her own without Jacob. Sam went to find her and this bloodsucker attacked them," said Quil, holding Edward in place for Charlie and Billy to see.

"You and your kind will pay for this. Don't think we haven't figured out more ways to kill you," said Billy.

"In the morning, he'll be the first to die!" said Charlie. "I'm authorizing an execution!"

"Dad, no!" said Bella.

Charlie glared at her. "I told you not to go off without Jacob. You disobeyed me! You've severely disappointed me, Isabella."

Bella flinched. Charlie _never _called her Isabella unless he was angry or upset with her.

"She was only trying to help!" said Jacob, who came up to her.

"Because of her foolishness, Sam is dead!" said Billy. "Take him away!"

Bella fell to her knees and cried as Jacob held her and rubbed her back.

"Bella? Jacob?" said a soft voice.

Jessica had come up to them.

"Sam was just coming to protect me," said Bella.

"Guys, I have a confession to make," said Jessica. "I-I sent Sam after you two."

Jacob and Bella looked at her, surprised.

"I-I was worried about you," she said. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I understand, Jess," said Bella. "All of this happened because of me. And now I'll never see Edward Cullen again."

Jacob paused for a moment and helped Bella stand up. "Come with me."

He took her to Edward's cell, which was guarded by two werewolves and the door was made of pure titanium.

"Bella would like to look into the eyes of the one who killed Sam," said Jacob.

The guards exchanged glances then nodded.

"Be quick," they said.

Bella went into the cell.

XXX

Edward was sitting on his knees, his head low. His hands were behind his back and handcuffed to a pole. The handcuffs were made of indestructible titanium or Edward would've broken them already. Red marks on his wrists were quickly healing from where the cuffs had cut into his skin.

This sight broke Bella's heart as she knelt beside him and lifted his chin.

"Bella," he breathed.

Tears glistened in Bella's eyes as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"This wasn't your fault," said Edward. "Besides, I've had worse situations than this. Nothing comes to mind, but…"

His humor did nothing to cheer Bella up.

"It would've been better if we'd never met. None of this would've happened," she sobbed.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, look at me," said Edward, softly. When she looked at him, he said, "I'd rather die tomorrow, than live an immortal life without knowing you." Softly, he sang.

"_**If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be**_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

He had no regrets. Bella had been the greatest part of his life. She'd saved him when no one else could. He only wished he could've met her sooner. Memories of all their happy times together flooded him as she touched his face. _****_

-Bella-  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we made the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying  
We were right

-Bella- (Edward)  
For if I never knew you (There's no moment I regret)  
If I never knew this love (Since the moment that we met)  
I would have no inkling of (If our time has gone too fast)  
How precious life can be (I've lived at last...)

"Bella," said Jacob, softly. "We have to go."

Bella tried not to cry as she touched Edward's face.

"I can't leave you," she said.

"You never will," said Edward. "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you…forever."

Bella kissed Edward's head and embraced him once more before leaving the cell with a heavy heart. _****_

-Edward-  
And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky

-Bella-  
Never knowing why

-Both-  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

Bella clung to Jacob's back as he carried her to the Cullens' house.


	6. The Drums of War

The Drums of War

"Help, somebody help!" Jasper yelled as he ran through the house.

"Jasper, easy, calm down; what's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward's been captured by the werewolves," said Jasper.

"WHAT?!" said the Cullens, in unison.

Jasper quickly explained what had happened.

"We've got to save him," said Emmet.

"He'd do the same for any of us!" said Alice.

"They're right, we've got to do something," said Esme.

"And so we shall!" said Aro, startling them.

He was surrounded by the other vampires he'd brought. Aro had been listening and decided this would be the perfect chance to strike.

"I told you those mutts couldn't be trusted. Edward tried to befriend and now look what they've done to him," said Aro. "Now, I say it's time we save our comrade. At daybreak, we attack!"

Several of the other vampires cheered in agreement and began preparing for the battle.

_**Aro**__**  
What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Here's what you get when the races**_

_**Are diverse  
Their skin's a hellish red  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse**_

_**Volturi Vampires**__**  
They're savages! Savages!**_

_**Aro**__**  
Barely even human!**_

_**Volturi Vampires**__**  
Savages! Savages!**_

_**Aro**__**  
Drive them from our shore!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war!**_

_**Aro and Volturi Vampires**__**  
They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty werewolf devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war! **_

Back in the woods, Bella's werewolf pack was also planning an attack as revenge for Sam's death Edward would be executed as the murderer and then they would declare war on the rest of the vampires in Forks. Worse of all, Charlie was more than happy to allow an private execution for what happened. _****_

_**Charlie**__**  
This is what we feared  
The Cole Ones are demons  
The only thing they feel at all is greed**_

_**Billy Black**__**  
Beneath that milky hide  
There's emptiness inside**_

_**Quil and Embry**__**  
I wonder if they even bleed  
**__**  
Werewolves**__**  
They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!**_

_**Charlie**__**  
Killers at the core**_

_**Billy Black**__**  
They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted**_

_**Charlie**__**  
We must sound the drums of war**_

_**Werewolves**__**  
They're savages! Savages!  
First we deal with this one  
Then we sound the drums of war**_

_**Volturi Vampires**__**  
Savages! Savages!**_

_**Marcus**__**  
Let's go kill a few, men!**_

_**Werwolves**__**  
Savages! Savages!**_

_**Aro**__**  
Now it's up to you, men!**_

_**All**__**  
Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war! **_

Bella ran inside the Cullens' house. Within moments, Bella was crying in Esme's arms as she told her of Edward's fate.

"We know, dear, we know," said Esme. "Jasper told us Edward's been captured. Aro and the rest of them are already heading out to destroy the pack. They wouldn't listen to us when we told them it was just a misunderstanding. We'll find a way to get him out and stop this, I promise."

Bella looked crestfallen and cried again._****_

_**Bella**__**  
Is there nothing I can do?  
Will this really be the end?  
Is it only death that waits  
Just around the river bend? **_

"He hasn't just been captured. They're going to kill Edward at sunrise, Esme," said Jacob.

"No," said Rosalie, gasping.

"We've got to stop them," said Emmet. "Maybe we can still talk to Charlie."

"It won't do any good. Do you think we haven't tried?" said Bella. "They won't listen to us."

"This is all my fault," said Jasper, looking distressed.

"No, Jasper, it isn't your fault. If anyone's, it's mine," said Bella.

"Who cares who's to blame right now?" said Leah. "Edward is going to be killed and more will die if we don't do something!"

"This just can't be happening. Mine and Bella's vision…" Alice was cut off by Bella.

"The vision was wrong, Alice, I followed the wrong path," said Bella. She buried her face in her hands. "I feel so lost."

Jacob rubbed her back, hating to see her so upset. He knew how important Edward was to Bella. Not knowing if it would help at all, he took Edward's compass out of his pocket and slipped it into Bella's hands.

Bella glanced at the compass she'd never fully examined before. It was silver and round and the arrow was spinning…

"Silver object and a spinning arrow," she murmured as she and Alice remembered their vision. It was Edward's compass she was seeing!

"It's the arrow from your dream!" said Leah.

"We were right! It _was _pointing to Edward and Bella!" said Alice, happily.

"Guys, look, it's nearly dawn!" said Jacob, glancing at the window.

"It's not too late," said Carlisle. "We can still save Edward and stop the battle."

"You know what you've got to do, Bells," said Esme. "Now, do it! We're right behind you."

Bella took a deep breath and gained her courage. She could do this. For Edward's sake and the sake of so many lives, she would.

_**  
Aro  
This will be the day…  
(Let's go men!)**_

_**Charlie**__**  
This will be the morning…  
(Bring out the prisoner) **_

Edward was dragged violently from his cell. He cooperated the best that he could, despite the violent treatment. For his loved ones' sake, he would do what was necessary—even if it meant he would die. He silently hoped that Bella would be alright, despite what was going to happen to him now.

_**  
**__**Vampires and Werewolves**__**  
We will see them dying in the dust**_

_**Bella **__**  
I don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try**_

_**Werewolves**__**  
Now we make 'em pay**_

_**Bella**__**  
Mother, help my feet to fly**_

_**Vampires**__**  
Now without a warning…**_

_**Bella**__**  
Edward, help my heart be great**_

_**Werewolves and Vampires**__**  
Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust**_

_**Bella**__**  
Will anyone hear my cry?**_

_**Werewolves and Vampires**__**  
It's them or us**_

_**Bella**__**  
Please don't let it be to late…**_

_**Werewolves and Vampires**__**  
They're just a bunch of  
Filthy, stinking**_

_**Vampires**__**  
Savages!**_

_**Werewolves**__**  
Savages!**_

_**Vampires**__**  
Demons!**_

_**Werewolves**__**  
Devils!**_

_**Aro**__**  
Kill them!**_

_**Werewolves**__**  
Savages!**_

_**Vampires**__**  
Savages!**_

_**Aro and Vampires**__**  
What are we waiting for?**_

_**All**__**  
Destroy their evil race  
Until there's not a trace left**_

_**Bella**__**  
How loud are the drums of war?**_

_**Werewolves and Vampires**__**  
We will sound the drums of war  
(Savages! Savages!)  
Now, we sound the drums of war  
(Savages! Savages!)**_

_**Aro**__**  
Now we see what comes  
Of trying to be chums**_

_**Werewolves**__**  
Now we sound the drums…of…war!**_

_**Vampires**__**  
Of course it means the drums…of…war!**_

_**Bella**__**  
Is the death of all I love  
Carried in the drumming of war?**_

"NO!" Bella yelled, covering Edward with her body. She looked into the eyes of her father, who still held his weapon in mid-strike. "If you kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

"Bella, stand back," Charlie ordered.

"I won't!" said Bella. "I love him, Daddy." She ignored the look of fury and shock on her father's face as she beckoned to the two armies. "Look around you! This is where the path of hatred has brought us." She held Edward closer. "_This _is the path _I _choose, Charlie! What will yours be?"

Charlie hesitated as he gazed at the two armies. Vampires were evil, weren't they? Edward had murdered one of his pack, hadn't he? But then he paused as he listened to the whispers of the wind and heard the voice of his wife's spirit. He suddenly realized how wrong he'd been and that Edward hadn't killed anyone. His anger faded and then he held up his weapon.

"My daughter speaks with wisdom, beyond her years. We have all come here with anger in our hearts and she comes with courage and understanding! From this day on, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me." He placed down his weapon and turned to one of the other pack members. "Release him."

Edward's bonds were cut. He and Bella then embraced and held each other tight as tears of joy streamed down Bella's face. She pressed her face into his chest as he cradled her head and breathed in the freesia scent of her hair.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

All around them, the vampires and werewolves were making beginning to make peace. The werewolves changed back into human form and the vampires' anger disappeared as they lowered their defenses.

Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were smiling as they watched the happy couple. Jacob, Leah and Jessica felt extremely pleased that their best friend was so happy.

"Good luck, Bells," Jacob whispered.

Even Charlie was watching Bella and Edward with a tearful smile.

XXX

But Aro wasn't happy.

"Now's the time! Strike!" he ordered.

"No!" said Jasper.

"What?" he snarled.

"They let him go," said Tanya.

"They don't want to fight!" said Marcus.

"It's a trick! Are you blind? Attack!"

But all they did was glare and didn't obey his orders.

Growling, he grabbed a crossbow coated with wolfsbane—a poison for werewolves—and fired at Charlie.

Edward saw the crossbow being aimed at Charlie and immediately leapt in front of him. He managed to knock Charlie out of the way, but he himself was shot in the rib. Wolfsbane wouldn't kill him if it was handled quickly, but it would cause him severe pain until then.

Bella and Charlie were at Edward's side in an instant.

"EDWARD!" Esme yelled.

"Edward, hang on, please hang on," Bella whispered as Carlisle ran over to his son.

"You shot him!" Emmet yelled, furious.

"It was his own fault!" said Aro, desperately. He hadn't intended to hurt one of his own. "He leapt right into it! You saw it, didn't you?"

But no one would listen as a mutiny went underway. Aro was captured and destroyed.

But what of Edward's fate?


	7. Forever Together

Forever Together

Several days passed.

By a miracle, Edward was given the medical treatment he needed and would make a full recovery. Though he would need to rest in bed for a few days. Since Aro was destroyed, a new leader for the Volturi was chosen. The werewolves and vampires had made peace and had come to an agreement. Billy accepted that Jacob did not love Bella in a romantic way and left the pair alone. Everyone accepted each other and even became friends.

Edward woke up a week after being treated.

Bella was sitting beside him, rubbing his icy hand.

"Hey," she said, when he woke up. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I died and went to heaven," said Edward, earning a small chuckle from Bella. "What happened?"

"You saved my dad's life. Aro was destroyed, a new leader's been chosen for the Volturi and there's a peace treaty between our peoples. A lot of the vampires are going to Rome, but the rest plan on staying here and becoming vegetarians, And the rest of us are just fine—worried about you, but fine."

"Good," said Edward, relieved. He squeezed her hand when he saw the worry in her eyes. "I would never leave you, Bells."

"Promise?" said Bella. "Please, just promise me. I need a little reassurance after nearly losing you twice."

"I promise, I will never, _ever _leave you," said Edward as they kissed, only to be interrupted by Charlie.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," he said.

"Chief Swan," said Edward. "I—"

"Look, I just want to say that I was wrong about you," Charlie interrupted. "You're not evil. And I am willing to accept the two of you being together. You and your family are always welcome here…my son."

Bella and Edward's faces lit up as Bella hugged her father.

"Thank you," they said.

XXX

**Five Years Later**

Bella was watching her vampire and werewolf family play with her and Edward's daughter, Reenesme. A year after Bella and Edward's wedding, she was changed by Edward at her personal request and had had a miracle daughter a few months later.

Reenesme was nicknamed "Nessie" by Jacob, who was particularly fond of her and was the spitting image of her parents. She was adored by both the vampires and the werewolf families and loved both groups tremendously.

Everything was perfect.

As Bella fingered her mother's necklace, she could've sworn she heard Renee's voice saying, "_I'm so proud of you, Bella._" And she smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around her and they shared a kiss.

No matter what happened, they would also have each other—forever.

**And they all lived happily ever after**

**The End! **


End file.
